theirs alien love in the air
by Closet Brony
Summary: there's love in the air in animorphs land. ax and casey are dating marco and rachel seeing each other but shhh its a secret and tobias meets that speicial girl it turns out hes not the only one of his kind
1. chapter1

Hi my name is aximilli esgrouth ishtill. as you properly know by now the Yeerks are invading. I am an Andalite. the previous visser 3 promoted to visser 1. Oh yes if that isn't enough. We have intercepted a transmission the recently appointed visser 47 will be coming to learn the ways of the visser. So but anyway we've been planning to get the visser at the same time or just 47 so visser 1 will look bad. So may 12th Jake say that I should go back to school for a week or so since we also know that "hells of a lot of Yeerks are leaving?" My friend Marco said. So jake said I should go back to school since my last time was ruined by controllers. Here I am behind the school and I'm about to morph human.

((OK I'm about morph human)). I told my human friends. And in a minute I was human. Rachel gave me a bag full of clothes. I had all my clothes on we went inside. Then some people were whispering

"Who is that?" one person said. Another person said a girl "he cute I think I will ask him out" .said the girl. We had a science that morning

"So you can always figure out the percentage of gravity stability in your area". said the teacher. I raised my hand and said

"That makes no sense. You have to divide by pi then times by every second decimal in z-text". "ax I mean Phil your not suppose to know that remember". Said jake "young student that makes no sense". oh yeah primitive earth science dam I've already given my self away '_bbbbbbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggg!!!!!!!!'_

"What in the Yaolin is that" I said.

"Phil be quiet and leave". Jake said.

Next period was free so we all had a talk.

"Ok ax when you here that bell go to next class and don't yell". Jake said.

But I wasn't listening I found I was looking at the girl who said I looked cute.

"Ax." said Rachel.

"What oh yeah" .I said.

Then they all left but after a second Rachel back.

"Ok who is it?" Rachel said.

"Who is what?" .I replied.

"The girl you were staring at". Rachel said

"I wasn't staring". I lied.

"Ax boys give me that look every day" she said

"Her." I said and pointed at the girl I stared at.

"No way you're not going to going to get her she's cute, funny, smart". Rachel said

"She said I was cute what does cute mean?"

"She said you were cute oh ye cute means attractive".

"She also said maybe I'll ask him out". I said.

"Oh in your case you just wait" .Rachel said.

Next lunch

Even though jake clearly told me not to eat any thing but coleslaw.

I had baked beans and mystery meat but what was the mystery.

Then the girl came up to me and asked "Is this seat taken?"

Her voice was soft and she was more cute up close she had flawless skin. Her eyes were a majestic green.

"No". I replied.

"May I sit?" she asked.

"You ask a lot of questions but yeah". I replied.

She smiled and sat down.

"So what's up"? She asked.

"I believe you are trying to engage in small talk and I don't like small talk so if you have something to say say it". I said

"Um yeah well I was wondering whether you would like to go out some time". She said.

"That would be nice". I said. I obviously had no objection as I barely had an idea what she was talking about.

"Awesome. Here's my number" she passed me some paper

Later at my scoop Tobias came by and asked.

((Did you have fun today at school?))

So I told him about my day.

((Oh yeah some girl gave me this)). I showed him the paper

He said. ((That's a phone number ax what did she say as she gave you that?))

(("I was wondering whether you would like to go out some time". so I said ok then she said "Awesome here's my number call me". then left.)).

He sounded amazed. ((Ok do you have a phone if so call her then say you will call her tomorrow and well hold a meeting soon))? he finished.

He left. I called the girl she picked up. "Hello Casey speaking. Is this is it Phil "um yeah". I said. She continued. "hi it's me the girl from school you want to talk?" She finished. "I can't now I'll call tomorrow". I hung up.

The next day

We all met up in Cassie's barn. "So Tobias what's the big the deal. All of a sudden you call a meeting". Jake said.

((Well let's just make this simple; ax is going on a date)).

All there mouths dropped.

They all said at the same time. "OUR AX!!! HOW THE HELL DID YOU THAT!!!!!!!"

"YOU CAN'T DATE ANYONE YOU'RE NOT EVEN THE SAME SPEICES!!!!!!!!!!!" Rachel yelled.

((So what do I do))? I said.

Jake said. "you break up with her who is she anyway?"

Marco answered for me. "Casey Samson".

"Her". They said.

Then jake said. "So break up with her".

((I don't think I can. When I'm in human I feel some people are attractive like right now I look at Rachel and think just two legs weird but when I'm in human morph I see her obvious beauty but with this girl when I'm Andalite I can see her beauty like it radiates from her body the luscious green eyes the flawless skin)). I finished.

"Oh my god I just realised something. I was watching something and according to it these feelings mean ax is in love". said Cassie.

"Ok ax you can date her". Jake said.

."Umm jake are you insane" said Marco obviously

"Well I date Cassie" said jake respectfully


	2. Chapter 2

It was nine o'clock in the morning and there was a inset day at are school

So I rang her and she picked up "hello this is Casey speaking".

"Hi it's me ax I mean Phil". I said.

"Ax Phil what"? She said.

"Umm ax is my nickname". I said thinking oh dam.

"Ah makes sense so are you ready to talk about going were". She said.

"Oh yeah want to go to the cinema". I said.

"Sounds fun they made a remake of Dracula want to see that". She said.

"That Sound's fun". I said

"Ok there showing it at seven want to pick me up then?" she said

"Yes that would be fun". I replied and hung up the phone

At two o'clock the team came by my scoop to talk about the date.

"So ax were going to help you jake had to talk me and Rachel in to it. but we all agreed in the ends that were going to help you with this date". Said Marco

"I've got clothes to kill". Rachel said. ((Kill her. I don't want to kill her)). I said shocked.

"Ax we are not going to kill her. It means I've got good clothes for you". She said like I was stupid.

"Marco can give you some jokes". Jake was saying before Rachel said

"I thought ax said we didn't want to kill her". She said

Jake continued to talk "Cassie can make you a cover story if you start to talk about that kind of things. I will be ready to morph adult and take you 'home' if anything goes wrong. Tobias will be in the air for birds eye view".

((I had no idea human mating was so complicated)). I said.

They all started to snigger.

It was ten to seven and I was in human morph stepping in to a bus in my pocket I had fifty dollars cash in my pocket and I was there quite quickly.

I knocked on the door.

She opened it and she looked like a god of beauty.

"You look nice". I said.

"So do you". She said then she just smiled.

When we were there I paid for are tickets we got some snacks and went in.

The movie started it was quite boring Dracula was obviously plastranta

Then I noticed she was staring at me and suddenly I was staring at her and we drew ever closer until our lips touched we kissed for a while then. Beep beep my watch I have two minutes left in morph oh crap

"Umm I got to go to the toilet" I stood up and ran started demorphing and then went in the bathroom ran into a stall and I was Andalite when a guy yelled

"You ok in there you went in pretty fast" and I started morphing human

When I was human I said "yes I'm fine" I came out human

I went back to were I was sitting and said "I'm back" "the movie finishes soon get your stuff together we can be first out" when we were out I said "do you want to do to McDonalds" she said "yes" when we got there we had some food the best food ever we went to the toilet when I reached the flush it it didn't work so I tried it again and again then a door opened

A Yeerk pool entrance!!!!

The next day we all met up at my scoop.

When I finished telling them about what happened they all yelled at the same time.

"YOU FOUND WHAT"!!!!!! They yelled.

(A Yeerk pool entrance at McDonalds) I said

((okay are you sure that is what you saw)) Jake said

((Yes)) I said

"Well that will be useful we have an entrance to the Yeerk pool". Jake said.

"You know that will be useful with the visser thing". Rachel said.

"Hey I forgot about that". Marco laughed.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.

((a transmission on the zero-space transponder)) I said

A hork-bijar voice said.

"So the visser static are coming static what earth day is that ma static 15th static did static".

((Losing transmission).I said the hork-bijar continued.

((He's bringing an army of kitranta)) said the hork-bajir

A robotic voice said. "Can not decipher the rest".

(Kitranta did it just say kitranta). I said terrified.

"yes what is wrong with kitranta are the bad". Said jake.

((yes prince jake that is a big problem)) I said

"Don't call me prince and why"? He said

((we'll room what I know they are so strong it takes an Andalite tail fighter to kill one they are so strong. They have armored skin. They are nine feet tall. They could kill a hork-bijar with one finger to fight one we'll have to acquire one or we'll die fighting one)). I said

Rachel's p.o.v.

That night

I led in my bed face up waiting he said he be here in ten minute

Tap-tap-tap-tap

He was here

"You said you wouldn't be here for ten minutes" I said quietly

I opened my window then Marco walked inside

"Sorry I'm early" he said

I smiled and he gave me a kiss and I kissed him back

So your probably thinking why is Rachel making out with Marco when I have Tobias

Well we came from a battle and I was in a bad mood and he came through the window of my room and it started smaller but one thing led to another

We pretty much made out all night but what I don't get is why. He's the worst kisser ever Tobias is better than him.

When he left I went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Ok sorry I haven't written in awhile but I've been busy

And oh yeah I just realised I have not done a disclaimer so to make up for it here's one written by an actual Animorph well me impersonating an Animorph

(I am here to say that this kid he doesn't own me or the Animorphs or any one. now give me the cookie I read the stupid script) ax said "no don't do it ax it's a trick!" yelled Marco "Marco ax get back in my basement." I said

Ax's p.o.v.

((Yes! I've done it)).I exclaimed.

((What have you done))? Tobias said.

((I made the machine)).I said.

((So this is that project you have been working on))? He said.

((Yes)). I answered.

((So what does your machine do))? He said.

((using key traits which I know from school I have been making DNA of a kitranta now all I need to is extract some blood which I did earlier and erased my DNA and add in the kitranta DNA so we have a sample of kitranta blood)). I said.

((This means we have kitranta DNA)). He said.

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

((Another transmission on the z-space transponder)). I said.

The robotic voice said.

"Sorry I was wrong a-static he's not bringing the army of kitranta I read the wrong part he-static a small shock force of fifty s-static aviars static hey wait there's a on ground interference locked on and saved it's the bandits I've got the location yes I'm sure to get the promotion computer activate link to taxxon minister taxxon minister send a group of bug fighters to this location and destroy pacific area and then sterilise the surrounding area." It finished.

((get out quickly now into Cassie's field)). He said.

I ran fast as I can.

((Wait)). I said and I started to run back.

((What are you doing))? Tobias said.

I didn't answer I just ran.

I was at my scoop and I saw the bug fighters.

I got the bag and got my pictures my TV and TV stuff the z-space transponder and every thing else.

I ran back even faster than before and got to the meadow and saw Tobias.

I turned around and saw the beam it destroyed my scoop.

((Tobias get the gang here. Quick)) I said.

I started to morph prince jake.

First my tale disappeared. Then the gap between my back and my front legs went. Then my back legs shrank away. My arms thickened and became stronger. My stalk eyes shrank and got sucked in my head. A gash appeared on my face and my mouth formed. A nose bulged from my face. My eyes reformed from there normal almond shape to human shaped eyes. And up to this point I was covered my body and then it all dissolved in to my skin. I was prince jake.

I walked up to Cassie's house. And knocked on her door

"Oh jake I didn't know you were coming do you want to see Cassie"? Cassie's dad asked.

"Yes please". I answered.

"Ok come in". He said.

I came in and out of my bag I got a pen and paper.

I jotted down meet me in the barn in two minutes.

When she came down stairs I didn't say anything I just gave her the note and went to the barn.

Two minutes later Cassie came in.

"Jake is it Animorphs stuff or did you just want to see me". She said.

"Considering the fact that I'm not prince jake yes". I said.

"Wait what oh ax what are you doing here". She said.

"The others are coming". I said.

"Tobias is already here". She said looking up at a hawk.

"That's not Tobias shoo fly away". I said. It did.

Rachel came in.

"What how did you get here first". Rachel said.

Cassie started to giggle.

"What's so funny"? Rachel said.

Then the real jake came in.

We looked each other up and down in perfect sync.

"Ok who put a mirror here"? Jake said.

"I am confused". Jake said.

Then Marco came in.

"Long lost twin, robot or clone". Marco said.

"I got it your ax". Jake said.

"Yes". I said.

Tobias came in.

((What)). He said

"Its ax". Jake said.

"So why are we all here"? Jake asked.

((its ax his home has been destroyed)).Tobias said.

"And I need a new home". I said.

"I know what we can do for stalling sleepover". Marco said.

"That's smart but not my house because of tom". Jake said.

"He can come to mine". Rachel said.

"Good". Jake said.

"But that'll only be a little while so think up some ideas". Jake said.

((And that's not all there aren't going to be any kitranta but there are going to be aviars that ever they are ax do you know)).Tobias said.

"Yes they creatures with wings a beak and talons but also have feat arms and they are very strong oh yes they don't have forearms but large blades instead ad they have the ability to turn into animals which have the exact physical appearance as humans". I finished.

That same day.

Rachel and I knocked on her door.

Rachel's mum opened the door.

"Hey mum can my friend sleepover". Rachel said.

"Sure. Is it ok with his parents"? She said.

"Yes it is". I said now in my usual human morph.

"Ok". She said "come in". She said.

I stepped in.

"Where are your clothes"? Rachel's mom said

I said holding up my bag.

"Ok but that's not many". She said.

I shrugged.

"Don't need many". I said.

"Ok upstairs second door on the left is the room where you sleep and dinner is in an hour". Rachel's mom said.

"He's a vegetarian". Rachel said.

"Ok". Rachel's mom said.

Rachel's point of view

That night

Knock-knock-knock

I heard a knocking.

I went to my window and opened it.

"Marco for god's sake ax is just in the room next door". I said.

"Glad to know you're happy to see me". He said.

Knock-knock

"Hide". I said.

He jumped out the window.

"Come in". I said.

Ax walked in.

"Did I here Marco"? He said.

"No". I said.

"Are you sure"? Ax said.

"Yes". I said.

"Ok see you in the morning". I said.

Tobias's point of view

After the meeting

I flew to my meadow.

At my tree there was another red-tail.

What's that red-tail doing there?

_T__seeeeeeeeer _I screamed to make the hawk fly away yet it didn't fly away.

I landed next to it.

((So this is Tobias)) someone said.

((what who said that)) I said.

((The red-tailed hawk sitting here)) It said.

((I'm going insane)). I said.

((no your not I'm Tracey I'm trapped just like you are I'm shocked you didn't notice that I've been following you)). She said.

((Oh my god another Nothlit)) I said.


End file.
